Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness
by luvsallthingsslash
Summary: After being told that he's a wizard, the Dursleys throw out Harry. Mentions of underage sex, incest, rape, and gay sex. If you don't like any of these, don't read it. I love your feedback. Don't forget it!
1. Darkness Falls

**Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness**

Chapter 1

_**Sorry, but the story you're currently reading has mentions of incestual underage gay rape scenes. I will record others as they pop up.**_

_**If anything like this offends you, read the summary before reading the story. I will tolerate flames unless they mention dislikes about the darker themes of this**_** story.**

A very thin, ragged man was running for his life through muggle London. The muggles, bless their ignorant hearts, thought that he was a simple gambler who gambled away a little too much, and couldn't pay off. Most of the people watching were laughing.

"Help! Oh, God, please; someone help me! He's bloody fucking _mad_!" the man yelled as he ran.

He eventually reached a small, cozy pub, and dashed inside. He was surprised to see that it was a wizarding pub, made obvious by the drunken magic contest.

Deciding that the wizards were the only people who could help him, the man cried out, "Please, one of you, please! I'm begging you to help me out here!

"There's a madman who wants to kill me! He's got weird hair and eyes and he **FUCKING **wants to kill me!"

His words (particularly the bolded one) got the wizards' attention, and there was a mass panic. The elderly gentleman who ran the pub limped outside, tapped a wall and then yelled, "**EVACUATE! EXCRUCIA'S HERE!" **The mass panic increased as the people flocked to the pub to exit.

Suddenly, the entire pub was on fire. Everyone started screaming and the man heard some things, like, "I'm too sexy to die!", and "I was just here to buy my school books!", and funniest of all was, "Come on, Excrucia! I'll fuck you up the ass any day!"

The pub exploded, killing everyone inside, but leaving the man completely unharmed.

A deep voice said, "Now, now. Did you really think you'ld get off so lightly? I'm here for the revenge I promised you twenty years ago, Dudley. Remember?

"Agony isn't even close to what you're about to feel. Maybe you can make a new word for it in all the time I just freed up for you, hm?"

"Who are you?" Dudley cried out, even though he already knew the answer.

"I am the one you will begging to kill you in the near future, Dudley. I am Lord **EXCRUCIA**!"

* * *

_Twenty years prior to the above incident_

"You're a freak, and you're going to be treated like one," said Vernon Dursley as he locked Harry, completely nude, in handcuffs, on both his arms and his legs. "From this moment on, you are not going to have any clothes, next to no food or water. ANYONE who sees you can do whatever they want to you.

Hell, I'll throw you out on the street like this. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Come back every day for water, and every other day, you'll get food and water." He laughed maniacally.

It was the day after Dudley got his pig tail removed, and Harry had been threatening to make it re-grow if he wasn't given more food, freedom, and water.

"At least you'll be getting the freedom you desire!"

Vernon undid the handcuffs and threw Harry out in the yard. For hours, Harry sat there, sobbing. Then Dudley came strolling out, and he marched right up to Harry.

Dudley kicked Harry in the side, causing Harry to fall over. Then Dudley dropped his pants and proceeded to have his way with Harry.


	2. Darkness Rising

**Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness**

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story (the mysterious "R" included)!**_

_**Thanks to Jinnabun for realizing where I was going with this!**_

_**Thanks to all who decided to read it at all; I thought that I would have posted several chapters before getting one review.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, and I am proud of that fact!**_

_**I have no new warnings for you today!**_

_**I have a poll on my page asking what kind of story I should publish when I'm through with this one! Please check it out!**_

Harry, who was now in agony from the brutal rape he had gone through, crawled to the back yard. He had been sitting there crying quietly for an hour, when Vernon came out and said, "Boy, you have five minutes to get off my lawn or I will call the police!"

Harry dashed off, not realizing that his uncle could not call the police on him, for he had done no wrong.

'_Someday I will kill them all!_' He sobbed as he ran as far as he could. He was deep inside the park, when, he happened to stop to catch his breath.

Harry was curled up into a ball, when someone saw him. This someone was a bushy-haired eleven year old girl. (Guess who! I'm not telling!) She ignored him as she thought he was very insane.

Days passed, and every day, Harry went to number 4, Privet Drive. Every day, he got a bottle of water, and every other day, he got a ham-on-moldy-bread sandwich. Finally, he went to get his stuff to pack up for the ride to Hogwarts. Fortunately for him, the Dursleys allowed him in, grateful for having him out of their lives for quite a while. He rushed to pack his things, because they promised that every minute he spent in their house, he was going to get another kick in the side.

When he was through, all three of the Dursleys kicked him repeatedly, just not anywhere the bruises would show.

Then he was whisked away to King's Cross.

He was standing in between poles nine and ten, when he saw the Weasleys preparing to enter.

After he got on, Ron decided to sit with him, and after the introductions, he asked to see Harry's scar.

Harry replied, "Which one, Ron?"

Ron, confused (When is he not?), asked, "What do you mean by that, Harry?"

"I mean, which scar do you want to see?" he sneered at Ron.

"Uh, the one on your forehead," Ron said, confused by Harry's hostility. (See what I mean?)

"Oh, that one," Harry sneered again, "is not for public use. It's for paying members only." '_I'm a freak by freaks' standards too? I hope they don't employ the Dursley technique to cure freakiness,_' he thought, dejectedly.

_**Okay, that's it! Enjoy, read, review, answer my poll, all that nice stuff. Bye now!**_


	3. Fallen Far

**Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness**

_**Thanks specifically to g1rldraco7!**_

_**Okay, thanks to everyone who put my story on their faves list, put me on their faves list, followed or my story, and/or reviewed my story.**_

_**Thanks everyone who answered my poll; if I knew who you were, I'd thank you via PM, but it's anonymous.**_

_**Okay, for my poll, the Harry/Hermione w/ Voldemort fic is winning…**_

_**Once again, I'd like to say that I'm proudly not the owner of Harry Potter.**_

Harry was annoyed at Ron, and Ron could tell that, even if he couldn't understand why, or what Harry had said to him.

When Fred and George came to their compartment, Ron asked, "Can I sit with you guys? I think that he-" Here he gestured to Harry "-would rather sit alone."

"Uh, sure," the twins replied in tandem, caught off guard by the question.

So for about five minutes, a girl with bushy brown hair asked Harry if she could sit there.

Harry said, "Yes, go ahead. I'm not stopping you,"

When she sat across from him, he refused to look her in the eye.

She didn't understand why he refused to look her in the eye, so she simply asked him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Harry," Harry said simply, "What's your name?"

"My name's Hermione; pleased to meet you, Harry," she said in a happy, bubbly mood.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, too. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. I've never seen you before, Harry."

"Ah well, I just someone a few days back who looked kind of like you; but now that I think about it, the hair was shorter and a different color."

"Really; that's curious. Where do you live?"

"I live in Surrey," Harry replied, cautiously.

"Oh, I've never been anywhere near Surrey in my life," she said matter-of-factly. "So, there's no way we've ever met."

So they spent awhile talking, then the trolley arrived.

Harry asked, "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I've already eaten," she smiled at him.

"Oh, well, suit yourself," he said, then bought one of everything. He enjoyed every candy he tasted but the every flavor beans.

When they go to close enough to see the castle, Hermione said, "I believe we ought to get dressed in wizardly clothes. We certainly don't need to draw attention to ourselves."

They turned away from each other, and got dressed entirely in wizardly clothes. Then they proceeded to talk about everything they felt was required to say that they were friends. Then Harry said, "Which house do you think that you would like to be in?"

Hermione answered, "I'd like to be in any house but the one with that Ron Weasley character. When he first saw me, he said, 'Oh look, another muggleborn.', as if that had anything to do with anything in the world."

"Funny, that same bloke was sitting in this compartment for five minutes, annoying the heck out of me, for almost five minutes before the train started off. I hope you and I are in the same house, though.

"Slytherin seems to be the best, but least liked of all the houses; I would love to be in it, but I suspect that people will annoy me even more than they have."

"I thought about Slytherin, too. I doubt that I'll get in. I'm not ambitious enough."

"I'll bet you are, you're just too scared to admit it," Harry responded, "Just believe you can and you will."

'_That's advice I will take next summer,_' he thought to himself, '_when the Dursleys try to pull what they did this summer._'

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione muttered to him, "I'll keep that in mind."

Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The train stopped, and everyone got off. "Firs' years 'is way! Firs' years 'is way!" came a great (and familiar) voice.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "Hi!"

"'Ello, 'Arry," Hagrid said, "Jus' ge' in one of the boats."

They did, and soon, they were at Hogwarts. The sorting began, and what felt like hours later, Harry was up.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said.

Harry walked up to the Sorting Hat and slipped it on.

For a minute of two, nothing happened, then Harry heard a voice in his head.

"Oh, yes, marvelous, marvelous, I finally meet someone I actually have trouble sorting. You have a fine mind, a thirst for knowledge, and great bravery and daring. You have ambitions far greater than I have ever sensed in any mind before. The only house you wouldn't fit in is Hufflepuff, and I suspect you don't want to be in it either."

"Slytherin, please," Harry mumbled.

The Hat was taken aback; no one had ever asked to be put in Slytherin. '_Great daring, indeed_,' the Hat thought.

"Are you sure about this? You seem far more suited to be put in Gryffindor," the Hat said.

"Positive," Harry thought with all his might.

"**SLYTHERIN!**" the Hat roared. The entire Hall was silent.

A few more people went, then it got to Hermione. It took almost as long as it took Harry, then the Hat yelled, "**SLYTHERIN!**"

Hermione came and sat next to Harry at the Slytherin table.


	4. Odd conversation

_**Lord of Darkness**_

_**I'd like to mention the ONLY person who reviewed every chapter of my story: g1rldraco7**_

_**I will post the names of anyone who happens to review every chapter of my story.**_

_**Okay, my poll has 7 different voters insofar. The Harry/Hermione dark fic has the majority, so when I finish this, I'm posting the winner of that poll!**_

_**My poll will remain open until I finish this, so there's next to no pressure…**_

_**I want to thank pantherjtg for putting me and my story on his/her faves list.**_

_**So, I suppose you still need that disclaimer that is really stupid: why would the original author write fanfiction of his/her own original works?**_

_**By the way, if I owned Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived would've been the Boy-Who-Lived-A-Normal-Life**_

Once the feast was over, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of Slytherin walked down to the dungeons.

Along the way, every single student they passed sneered at them as if they were the scum of the Earth. In some cases they were, like the prefect, who looked as though he could commit genocide and not feel a thing.

"Honestly, how that guy became prefect is a mystery to me," Harry confided in Hermione after all the rest of Slytherins had gone to bed.

"Probably bought his badge," she sniffed disdainfully, "'Home of the wealthy, smart, and good-looking', he says!"

"He was probably looking at you when he said that last part," Harry said, on impulse.

Hermione giggled, blushed, and said, "Thank you, Harry, but I sincerely doubt it. I'm ugly!"

"If you were, would I have said that?" Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, "Look at the time, Harry. We ought to go to bed."

"Go ahead; we've got potions in the morning and I want to review the textbook again."

He did, and he made sure that he could remember all that he was expected to, on a moment's notice.

He went to sleep at one-thirty, and slept until seven, when he got up to take a shower before breakfast. At seven-thirty-one, he got out, got dressed, and headed down to breakfast.

When he arrived in the Great Hall (He'd only gotten lost once!), he came and sat next to Hermione, who was finishing her breakfast, reading her Potions textbook. "I did that last night," Harry told her.

"I got more sleep, than you did, so I'll remember it a lot better than you will," she teasingly replied, then stuck her tongue out at him. Harry had the craziest urge to suck on it, but the urge passed, and soon, Harry forgot all about it.

At the Gryffindor table, a chubby boy was literally up to his neck in things he forgot to bring, including a Remembrall. Harry decided to snatch it as soon as he could, knowing that if he did, the kid would simply assume that he lost it, and that Harry could use it to threaten the Dursleys.

"I had peace and quiet when I studied. I won't let you have any," was his own teasing reply.

"Oh, no, I'm quivering in my boots," she cried out, quietly, in mock distress, "I'll ignore you."

"You'll ignore me and hurt my feelings?" asked Harry in as serious a tone as he could.

At this point, Hermione gave in. "Oh, I've read it a hundred times. I'm not kidding, either!"

"Oh, yes, I get to myself for point five minutes before we have to get to Potions," he said, snatching a sausage off her plate.

"Give it- Never mind; you can have it," Hermione said, when Harry took a bite off the sausage, "You know, you could've had all the sausage you wanted if you'd just ask for it."

"Really; you can cook that much that quickly?"

"No, it materializes on the plates, if you ask for it. This isn't a Muggle buffet, you know."

"Awwwwww… and now it's too late!"

"Yes, remember this moment in the future, as I'll be guarding my sausages with great care," she said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Come on, laugh; I know you want to…"

That got her to laugh, and while she was laughing, Harry snatched two more sausages, and gobbled them up.

"Hey, you stop that!" She said indignantly.

"Whatever you wish, your Highness," Harry intoned solemnly.

She started laughing again, and this time, Harry joined her.

At this point in time, the entire Slytherin table was looking at them kind of funny. Quite a few were thinking, '_Awwww… Young love…_' A few more were thinking, '_I'd like to get in that kid's pants_.'

Snape, who had been using a form of Legilimency to listen for things like that, put a whole year of detention on each of those students.

Five minutes later, all the students headed to their first class of the day.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at the Potions classroom, they found out that they shared this class with the Gryffindors. More specifically, they shared it with Ronald Weasley.

When Professor Snape ushered them in, Harry and Hermione took seats in the first row. They sat there waiting attentively, when Snape said suddenly, "If anyone in here ever has their wand out, it will be taken from them. If anyone in here ever decides to unclothe themselves, they will be cursed. And if anyone _ever_ tries to use Transfiguration on me, they will be expelled. Do you understand me, class?"

Everyone immediately responded, "Yes, sir!" That is everyone but Harry.

Harry raised his hand, and Professor Snape said, "Yes, Potter?"

"Are those all the rules, sir, or are there more?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there are more. The most important one is to not ask me pointless questions, Potter. I will tell the rest when they are relevant."

"Okay, Professor Snape, sir. Thanks for answering my question," Harry said, boldly.

Snape was taken aback. This kid had to be insane; indeed, he would've made a far better Gryffindor than Slytherin.


	5. A little too early

**Lord of Darkness**

_**Okay, once again, I'll mention my poll. I've gotten another voter, but still, the Harry/Hermione sided with Voldemort is winning. (Correct me if I'm wrong)**_

_**Please remember that I will keep that poll open until I'm finished with this story. Please vote, too, as your vote matters to me.**_

_**This chapter has a little bit of Ron-bashing in it. Also, Crabbe and Goyle don't exist in this AU as their fathers were killed off in the very beginning of the war.**_

_**If I owned Harry Potter, he would've been The-Boy-Who-Lived-A-Normal-Life.**_

Harry made sure to keep Snape on his toes, considering the fact that even the person who invented him hated him.

When he asked Professor Snape questions, there were a couple of laughs all around, but Ronald Bilius Weasley never laughed, for he had never once felt anything but jealousy, anger, and embarrassment in his entire life and jealousy was flowing through his veins, literally.

Snape secretly enjoyed the laughs, but he made sure to scowl any time anyone laughed. Everyone could tell he liked it, mainly because he didn't say there was a no laughter rule. He did take a hundred points from Gryffindor, for various reasons, and awarded fifty to Slytherin, also for various reasons, so everyone realized that he was completely sane.

Soon, the class was over, and they went to their next class, which they also happened to share with the Gryffindors.

They knew that McGonagall was a strict old woman, and would be fair with the points, so all the Slytherins made sure to be on their best behaviors, even if the professor wasn't anywhere in sight. However, the Gryffindors were all misbehaving; they had even woken up the cat on McGonagall's desk.

Ten minutes into the class, during which Professor McGonagall had still not made an appearance, a certain Ron Weasley showed up.

He looked around for Professor McGonagall, and when he didn't see her, he let out a sigh of relief. His relief did not last long, however, because as soon as he sighed, the cat on McGonagall's desk turned into Professor McGonagall, and she said, "A hundred points from Gryffindor for an entire class worth of students misbehaving, and ten more for Weasley being late."

Every Slytherin student laughed, quietly, for a moment or two, and then silence reigned over the classroom.

Weasley tried to sit next to Harry and Hermione, up at the front of the classroom, but Harry told him to go sit in the back with the rest of the Gryffindors. This earned a few more laughs from the Slytherins, and made Ron's ears burn red, in humiliation, as he realized that Harry honestly didn't like him.

"Honestly, I think he's slow, if you know what I mean," Harry whispered to her while McGonagall's full attention was on the red-haired fool.

"Yeah, I think he is, too. I wonder," she said with evil look in her eye, "what can we do to prove it?"

Then they both fell silent, contemplating things that they could do to torment Ron.

"Okay, class, listen up. Today, we were going to jump straight into Transfiguration, but it appears that the Gryffindors need a lesson in manners and classroom etiquette. So, if anyone feels this is a waste of time, you may now thank my first year Gryffindors," she said.

When the angry outburst she had been expecting never came, she said, "Okay, Slytherins, you apparently don't need this lesson at all. You are free to go where you please, except into other classrooms, until this period ends."

All the Slytherins calmly packed their things, and left the classroom. All the while, their professor was glaring at the students. Harry noted that the fairest professor when it came to points was not entirely fair: she had not awarded any points to the Slytherins, like any of the other professors would have.

Harry and Hermione were last out with a cheery, "Farewell, Professor McGonagall!"

Once they left the classroom, a blonde boy walked up to them. He said, with a look of awe about his face, "I don't know what you did to the two most memorable teachers at this school, but I like it. Oh, by the way, my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Is that name French?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I don't know that; it was adopted by my great grandfather and the entire family adopted it."

"Hi, Draco. How have you been since we met at the tailor's?"

"Pretty good, actually; I'm honestly surprised you care."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione piped up, apparently eager for attention.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione," he said.

"Okay, did you see that Remembrall that that one Gryffindor had? I was thinking that since we have to share broom riding lessons with them tomorrow, we ought to have some fun with it. What say you?" Draco asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"If we can use that to somehow humiliate Weasley, I'm in," said Harry, with the same slightly crazy, mischievous glint in his eye, "because we want to have sun fun here anyways, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. We've got an hour and a half until lunch; we can use it for planning, and I know an excellent room, where we can plenty of privacy."

"I hope you're not thinking of the third floor corridor, Draco," Hermione said, almost as soon as the words Draco had said left his mouth.

"No, actually, this room is on the sixth floor," said Draco, "Come on, we can head up there right now."

They ran up the stairs, which were thankfully not moving, and they felt quite happy that it wasn't a Friday. When they finally arrived at the sixth floor, Draco pulled out a wand, tapped the wall, where a painting of a door was, right on the landing, and said, "_Friae_." The painting seemed to disintegrate, and they all walked through, and the painting reappeared behind them.

Torches lit themselves, all down a hallway of stupefying length. They walked for a minute, and then Draco squatted, tapped a painting of a trapdoor with his wand, and said, "_Friae_."

The trapdoor turned into a stairwell, complete with torches, and Draco said, "After you."


	6. Jarring Joyride

**Lord of Darkness**

_**I want to thank g1rldraco7 and jasiejas1100 for reviewing. You can thank g1rldraco7 for coming up with what's beneath the stairs, and me for slightly modifying it.**_

_**Now, if I were to personally thank everyone who liked/ followed me/my story, I suspect it would take an hour. So, I'll just thank you all right now. THANKS!**_

_**My poll is still going. Feel free to vote, but if you vote the none of the above option, send me a Private Message, or it will NOT be counted!**_

_**If you can read this, thank you for reading it.**_

_**Harry Potter belongs to some crazy British woman, who has risking him his life, for her own sadistic amusement. Thank God that I'm not her.**_

Harry, Draco, and Hermione went down the torch-lit stairs, and down, and down, and down. After almost ten minutes, Draco said, "Something's wrong; I must have mispronounced the incantation, or something along those lines."

"Let's go a little further," Harry said excitedly, "I can hear something."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry, then back at each other.

"That's a problem, Harry; there should not be _any_ noises, and this smell is not the right smell, and it should be lit better, and warmer, too!" Draco exclaimed.

They all walked for another minute, and then stumbled across a huge, circular, metal door. There were many symbols carved all over it, but the most common one was a snake. Harry impulsively reached out and touched the snake symbol right in the middle.

There was a flash of emerald green, as if the Avada Kedavra had been cast. Harry blinked, then looked around, and saw that Draco and Hermione were frozen- not just in place, but also in time. The circular door simply vanished, and Harry walked right on through.

He had walked for not even a moment when he heard a voice, low and hissing. "Harry Potter… You have a great desssstiny, Potter, for the Fatesssss to show you to Sssssalzar Sssslytherin'ssssss greatesssst ssssecret. I am sssssuppossssed to show whomever findssss their way in here to the ssssssecret of Ssssslytherin. Off we go, now."

Harry was really confused at this point, and that last remark only heightened Harry's confusion. The ground shifted under him, and he fell. The "ground" was actually a long stone snake that had been curled up.

After a minute of riding the stone serpent, Harry arrived at what appeared to be an altar. There were more of those same serpent symbols, and Harry impulsively (wow he needs to think before he acts, doesn't he?) touched the one in the center. It seemed to rise off the altar and opened its mouth. Resting inside was a strange, green and black medallion, giving off an unearthly glow, and Harry was inexplicably drawn to it. He touched it, this time after a moment's thought.

"The ssssecret of Sssslytherin is a gift that can be freely rejected, Potter. Assss you can probably tell, you're the first persssson to accept it."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That'ssss for you to figure out, ssssnakeling…" the serpent's voice died out as it curled back up, leaving Harry where he had been to start with.

"This is the most intriguing gift I have ever gotten," Harry said aloud to himself as he admired the medallion, "But how do I unfreeze my friends?"

The answer simply came to him. He walked over the threshold of the circular door, pocketed the medallion, and stood the exact same way he had been when flash happened. The flash happened again, and everything was as it was before. "Come on, let's go," Harry said. "I think that something very strange has happened." As he said those words, a warning not to tell anyone materialized in his head.

"Yeah, Draco, you probably mispronounced the spell; it did sound slightly different than it did the first time." Harry said, "Let's try again, and see if anything different happens."

"Sure, Harry, but we will miss lunch if we spend as much time as we did."

"Okay, let's try again, then head up to lunch."

"_Friae_," Draco intoned, pointing his wand at the painted trapdoor. The trapdoor did what it did before, only the torches gave off more welcoming light, there was a different feel to the air, and there was even a different smell. "Yes, that's it!

"Okay, now we should up to lunch."

As they were walking, Harry could only think about the medallion.

_**Sorry that it's not longer; I tried everything I could to lengthen it!**_


	7. Fun, Games, and Humiliation

**Lord of Darkness**

**Chapter 7: Fun, Games, and Humiliation**

_**I would like to thank jasiejas1100, and I would love to thank g1rldraco7 for being the most dedicated readers for this story.**_

_**The actor who played Flitwick played Wickett in the sixth Star Wars movie. He was about thirteen or fourteen. There's a moral in that: even midgets can be successful.**_

_**I decided that whenever I have cliffhanger endings, I want ideas from the readers about where to go from there.**_

_**I have no intention of ever owning anything to do with Harry Potter, except for my fanfiction, of course.**_

_**P.S. Please vote on my poll if you haven't already!**_

Harry was thinking about the medallion all throughout his lunch; he was oblivious to everything else.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione

"What? I'm not really thinking about anything," Harry lied, feeling major guilt. '_Okay, I'm definitely not lying to Hermione, unless I have no choice_,' Harry thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I simply assumed that you were, because of the expression on your face. You just looked like you were thinking about something. Do you understand what I am trying to say? I hope so, because that's as simple as I can explain-"

"Yes, Hermione, I understand what you are saying.

"I can tell that someone put something in your pumpkin juice. You're normally nowhere near as talkative as you're acting!" Harry exclaimed, laughing.

Hermione looked angry for a moment, and then she smiled and laughed with him.

Lunch ended much sooner than it should have, in their eyes at least, but they had a free period afterwards, so they didn't care too much.

They walked down to the Slytherin common room side by side, chatting all the way. As soon as they arrived, Draco pulled them aside, and said, "Come on; I found a better place for us to talk!"

"Can't we talk here, Draco?" Harry said, "I believe that nobody in here is going to try to sabotage any of our plans."

"Oh, fine, we'll talk here. But if we get in trouble, or they're unsuccessful, I'm-"

"Going to live with being in trouble," Hermione said firmly.

"If you say so, Hermione…" Draco said in what he assumed was a sarcastic tone, but only sounded whiny.

"Okay, Harry, I've been thinking that, you and I sabotage the broom that the fat Gryffindor will be riding. He will then drop his Remembrall. I will pick it up, and then fly with it. The only other first year pureblood in Gryffindor, Weasley, will fly after me. You will take off _after_ Weasley does. I will toss it to you, and then when Weasley gets close to you, you'll toss it to me. Hermione will watch for Madame Hooch. When Hooch arrives, Hermione will signal us, and we will toss it to Weasley. All Hooch will see is two Slytherins trying to retrieve a stolen item from a Gryffindor. All the Gryffindors will deny this, and all the Slytherins will back it up. Because of the Gryffindor/Slytherin feud, Hooch will have to punish based off her observations. Weasley will be punished, and humiliated, and we have a little fun in the process. Do you like this plan?"

"I love it; it has just the right amount of chance of backfiring for it to be super fun," Harry replied enthusiastically.

The rest of their free period passed in anxious wait. They went to their next class, Charms, which, they shared with the Gryffindors. "They put us with the Gryffindors so that taking points from Slytherin will be easier," Draco said matter-of-factly, "Snape gives us so much that our hourglass would explode if they didn't."

"I suppose that makes sense, Draco," Harry said.

Professor Flitwick was a miniscule man, the exact opposite of Hagrid. He was about three feet tall, and had a squeaky voice. He was powerful enough to become a Charms master, so nobody underestimated him.

"Okay, class. Professor McGonagall told me that she went over classroom etiquette with you, so I believe I won't need to as well. Will I need to review classroom etiquette with you?" He squeaked.

There was a particularly violent reaction among the Gryffindors, as they all shook their heads hard enough to get whiplash. All the Slytherins thought that was funny, but they all held their tongues.

"Okay then, we'll get started. What is the most important rule in Charms?"

Hermione raised her hand so quickly that there was the sound of a thunderclap from where the smashed together where arm had been.

"Please state your name before answering, miss," Flitwick squeaked.

"Hermione Granger; the most important rule is the wand movements, and the second most important is the pronunciation," she said.

"Correct, Miss Granger; that will be ten points to- What House are you in, Miss?"

"I'm in Slytherin, Professor," Hermione said sweetly. Flitwick was taken aback. (I love doing that to characters in my control, as you've probably noticed by now…)

"Ten points to Slytherin, I suppose," Flitwick said, ignoring the stupefied look on all of the Gryffindors' faces.

"Okay, now that we have covered that, we will be discussing the theory of the Levitation charm. Tomorrow, we will be working on the wand work, and the day after that, we will be working on pronouncing the charm. Then, we will work on the charm itself. I do not want anyone conjuring bison in this class! That happened last year. Poor Randall; he was in the Infirmary for up until the last day of class. He's redoing this year, but he learned the hard way about the pronunciation and wand movements," Flitwick sighed, "He's in Hufflepuff, just in case any of you Slytherins want to make fun of him…"

They worked through this class, taking notes, and listening to Flitwick lecture. Soon, the class was over, and all the first years were out for their second free period.

Harry and Hermione went to the Library and read books there in silence, until the librarian came over and said, "I think you ought to be heading to dinner. I heard that Dumbledore's making a speech tonight. I have no idea why, though."

Harry replaced his books, and then left with Hermione, who had simply checked out her books. They hurried to dinner, where they ate in a comfortable silence. Soon, the dinner and the dessert disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up from his throne-like chair at the staff table and cleared his throat. "I want to say that because of the fact that we have had sixteen terrible injuries, I have removed the Cerberus from the third floor corridor, lest my post be taken from me.

"In fact, my post would've been immediately removed if I had not warned you. The third floor corridor is now accessible to everyone, even those people who have never had any suicidal tendencies. Enjoy!

"The day after tomorrow, all classes will not be in session, as we will be doing something special. Tomorrow, you _will_ be in class, so I expect you all to be there or in the Infirmary with a serious illness or injury."

At this point, there were moans of complaint across the room, with the exception of the Slytherins; if class was in session, then Slytherin would be able to get more points. They were well on their way to winning the inter-House point competition.

"For the points, Slytherin is in the lead-"

There were outbursts from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"In second place are the Hufflepuffs-"

There were loud cheers from the Hufflepuffs.

"In third place are the Ravenclaws-"

There were no cheers, so everyone looked at the Ravenclaw table; all of the Ravenclaws were reading, pompously ignoring the Headmaster.

"A hundred points from Ravenclaw; Gryffindor is now in third place, by a margin of one point."

There were cheers and complaints from the Gryffindor table, and the Ravenclaws went on reading.

"Off to bed, now children!"

Everyone but the Ravenclaws got up, and headed to their common room. Once Harry and Hermione arrived at their common room, they hurried to the only couch in there.

Together, they took up the whole couch, and no one else even bothered asking for them to make room, as they were reading, and might cast some curse at them.

Midnight had passed before Harry and Hermione went to their separate dormitories, and went to bed thinking about how badly Weasley would be humiliated tomorrow.

Harry woke up at seven in the morning, rolled over, and fell asleep. He woke up again at eight, and he got out of bed, and went to the showers, so that he could be out before anyone else got in.

Harry got out of the shower at eight thirty, got dressed, and hurried down to breakfast, where Hermione was eating already. "Hermione, do you even shower in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I simply get up earlier than you do," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, Hermione."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter now," she said, "Remember what we're doing today?"

"How could I forget?" Harry answered her question with a question.

"Memory Charm," she said seriously.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about those…"

Hermione laughed at that statement.

Their breakfast was delicious, and Harry was practically bursting when they left the Great Hall.

Their first was defense was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Gryffindors. "This is supposedly is the class where the Slytherins and the Gryffindors get into the most fights," Draco explained, "as most of us Slytherins simply can't tolerate people calling us evil and dark, even when we are…"

They went in, and waited for Professor Quirrel. He came out, and Harry sensed something _off _about him. He followed the sense, and found a disturbance in the very universe underneath Quirrel's turban. However, he said nothing, because he didn't want to be ridiculed. The class was pathetic, because the poor fellow had next to no experience with Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The little bit of experience he _did_ have had apparently permanently scarred him, because he had a stutter that wouldn't go away.

Harry was excited to get to the broom riding lessons, but first he had to suffer through double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It turned out that even though hated the class because of the teacher, he loved the subject.

They finished the class, and then they headed down to lunch. They ate quickly, and when lunch ended, they went down the Quidditch pitch, where Madame Hooch was waiting for the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Stand to the left of your brooms," Hooch said.

Everyone did as she said.

"Now, hold your left hand over your broom."

Everyone did as she said, and Harry made eye contact with Draco, who moved his eyebrows up and down quickly, signaling the he had cast the charm.

"Now, say, with emotion, 'Up!'" she said.

Harry did, and as he did the broom jumped into his hand. Everyone else said it again, and this time, Draco's broom was the only one that moved.

After nearly thirty minutes of trying, all the class had their broom in hand.

Hooch ordered them to mount their brooms, and immediately, the fat Gryffindor's broom took off.

He yelled crazily, and then fell off after noisily smacking into the wall of the pitch.

Everyone winced, as that must have hurt. The kid dropped his Remembrall, and as Hooch walked off with the unfortunate Gryffindor, Draco grabbed it. When Hooch disappeared, he took off, holding the Remembrall, holding it up for all to see. Ron realized what had happened, and without realizing the trap, he took off as well.

Harry flew up after him, and Draco tossed the Remembrall to him. Ron twisted on his broom to see Harry catch it and fly off. He flew after Harry, so Harry tossed it over his head, and Draco blasted past Ron, holding it. Hermione waved at Harry, and Draco saw it as well, so he tossed it over Ron's head, close enough for him to catch it.

Ron did, and he drifted upward, holding it up triumphantly. Harry flew up, and said, "Give it back, Weasley!"

"Why should I? It's not yours!"

"It's not yours, either," Draco piped up.

"So? If you want it, you'll have to take it from me!"

"Ron Weasley! Give me that Remembrall you stole from Longbottom!" Hooch yelled.

Ron looked surprised, and started to stammer at her, incoherently.

"No excuses, Weasley! Bring it here, or you'll be punished far worse than a week's detention!"

Ron glumly landed in front of her, and then Draco and Harry did as well.

"Potter, that's the best I've ever seen anyone at your age fly, especially considering that you've never flown on a broom before. Have you ever flown before?"

"Not that I know of, Madame," Harry said kindly.

"Well, you should try out for Quidditch next year," Hooch said in awe.


	8. Doesn't Happen Every Day

**Lord of Darkness**

_**HI!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who faved/followed me/any of my stories!**_

_**Thanks to jasiejas1100 and g1rldraco7 for lovingly reviewing this story!**_

_**I love writing, I love reading and I love to improve my writing skills. So, by extension, I love !**_

_**I like Weird Al Yankovic, so you can tell I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Harry was giddy about his and Draco's victory over Weasley earlier that day, and didn't even care that he was recommended to try out for Quidditch next year.

When the broom riding lessons were over, they had a free period, and Harry rushed to the Slytherin dormitories. When he went inside, he got ahold of his medallion, and rushed off, avoiding Hermione and Draco.

He dashed up to the Astronomy Tower, where they Slytherins and Ravenclaws would be studying Astronomy the following night.

Once he got there, he instinctually jumped over and up onto the low roof of the tower, then ran over to an unknown ledge on the side where no one could see him.

He sat upon the hidden ledge, and pulled out his medallion. He was completely unsure what to do, but remembered that all the strange events had been happening happened without him thinking about it. Harry knew to follow his instincts on this, but his instincts weren't helping at all.

While he was overthinking his problem, he was absentmindedly tossing the medallion in the air and catching it. He tossed it higher than he meant to, and the medallion fell to the ground, many, many meters below him. Harry despaired, and had no idea what to do.

While he was overthinking this problem, he came to the solution that he should just jump off. He was merely milliseconds from doing so when he caught himself. '_I am not commiting suicide!_' Harry thought frantically. A voice spoke to him. It wasn't Harry's voice, but it sounded exactly like his voice. It came from deep inside of him.

"_You won't get hurt doing this, Harry. I am your guardian, and it is my duty to protect you,_" it said.

'_Who are you?_' Harry thought back at the strange voice.

"_You may refer to me as Excrucia,_" Excrucia replied, "_I am your guardian, Harry. I will not let you get hurt._"

'_Where were you when I was not in Hogwarts?_'

"_Right here, Harry. I can only protect you from dying, unless you freely call on me. I am dark, however, and every time you call on me, it will taint your personality. I can only protect you from dying without tainting you. I saved you from the Avada Kedavra when you were young, Harry. I can protect you from falling fifty meters,_" Excrucia patiently explained.

'_Then protect me now,_' Harry thought as he jumped off. Right before he would've splatted against the ground, Harry slowed to a stop, and then he landed lightly on his feet. '_Thank you, Excrucia,_' he thought gratefully. There was no response, and Harry picked up the medallion.

He was still thinking about Excrucia, when he absentmindedly tossed the coin in the air. While it was turning in the air, it turned into a small emerald on a black chain. Harry caught it, and decided to put it on. As soon as Harry let go of the crystal, the world blurred, and an unfamiliar person seemed to come into focus. As the figure came into focus, it got more and more familiar, until Harry realized who it was: his father.

"_Harry, I have missed you so much_," James said.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked in confusion.

"_It's the crystal, I believe. I've heard that it's the second Deathly Hallow. _

"_The second Poverell brother had an amazing gift, but he bound it to a crystal because it was driving him mad. We dead can only be in Limbo for so long, and the living also have a time limit here. When you truly need advice from the dead, come here. The gift can be activated by your own choice from now on, and time will not truly pass for you. This is not a place designed for the living or dead, and it hurts us both._

"_Farewell, Harry!_" James yelled out as he went out of focus, and the world came in.

Harry looked down at the crystal, and decided that it was more of a neutral gift. He had a small headache, and even as he was noting it, it faded into nothingness.

He realized that he had no way of actually getting back to the Hogwarts courtyard. That's when Excrucia said, "_There's a secret passageway here, Harry. Just head to the statue over there, and tap it with your wand three times._"

Harry did, and then suddenly, he was back in the Astronomy Tower. He went down to the Slytherin common room, thoroughly shaken.

_**Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I decided that I'm going to do a contest. Whichever of my readers can give me the best idea of what to do in my next chapter gets their idea published! Sounds cool, doesn't it?**_


	9. Uncontrolled Chaos

**Lord of Darkness**

_**I have to thank g1rldraco7 and **__**TheIronyBehindMyRealName**__** for coming up with chapter ideas, since no one seems to be capable of doing so.**_

_**I am disappointed in all of you faithful readers that won't participate. Shame on you!**_

_**I'm officially closing my poll at 9:00 PM Eastern Standard Time on the 6**__**th**__** of July.**_

_**I honestly own 0% of Harry Potter! Stop asking if I do, you crazy people!**_

_**I WILL be taking story requests, in case anyone wants me to.**_

_At the end of this chapter, four lines from a song will be printed. The first person to correctly guess the singer, and the title of the song, will have several of their requests for this story fulfilled. Does that sound fun?_

Harry was wondering about the crystal/ medallion thing, but he knew Hermione was worrying about him, so he went to the Slytherin common room, and asked for her location. When he was told that she was in the Library, he ran as fast as he could in that direction. He collided with her just outside the Library entrance. "Sorry," Harry said as he helped her up.

"Where have you been, Harry?" she asked.

"I've been in the Astronomy Tower," Harry said, "I was deciding the best place to set up my telescope tomorrow."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Hermione cried.

"Maybe you were fated not to, Hermione. What's this book you're holding?"

Hermione blushed, and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that, Hermione?"

"It's a book of magical fairy tales, okay!"

"Really; can I see?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Sure, I suppose," Hermione replied, just as dubiously.

Harry took the book, and began turning the pages until a phrase caught his attention. 'The Deathly Hallows supposedly are three magical items imbued with the powers of death. There is the one that provides invisibility, one that allows the user to talk to the dead, and one that grants the user greater magical power.'

The book fell out of Harry's hands, and Excrucia spoke up. "_These are your inheritance, Harry. Claim them!_"

Harry had a pained look on his face, and Hermione looked at him with worry. Harry fell to his knees, clutching his head, and howling silently in agony. Excrucia said, "_These are yours, Harry, claim them! Hunt down the person or people who currently hold them! Harry, listen to me!_"

Harry's hair turned snow white, and Hermione was panicking. Harry's wand appeared to materialize in his hands. He gestured, and a snake appeared. Harry hissed at it, and it slithered away.

Harry collapsed, his hair once again black, and Hermione cautiously asked, "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, mostly," Harry replied, "I have a bit to explain to you, but it will have to be in a place where we can have total privacy, and I happen to know such a place."

_Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will have at least 2000 words, I promise!_

But deep in your heart, you know the guilt would drive you mad,

And the shame would leave a permanent scar.

Cause you start out stealing songs, then you're robbing liquor stores,

And selling crack, and running over school kids with your car."


	10. Overdue explanations

**Harry Potter, Lord of Darkness**

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories. I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. Good news: I excel in my Latin class.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, thanks. Didn't I promise 2000 words? Well, that's not likely to happen… but I'll try anyhow! The next contest is going to be a George Strait song. You will get two lines of it next update…**_

Harry led Hermione to the Astronomy Tower. He jumped up on the ledge he had gotten before, and helped Hermione up. "Hermione-" he said, then abruptly stopped as he felt a warning twinge of pain in the back of his head. He ignored it and said, "Hermione, there's something you really ought to know. First of all, back when Draco showed us the secret room… and I touched the door… well, you won't believe this… okay, there was an emerald green flash, the world froze in time, the door vanished, I walked through, rode on a stone snake to an altar of some sort, found a green and black medallion, left the altar, stood exactly where I had when the flash happened, another flash happened-"

"Harry, what are you saying? Slow down, please, and start over!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry took a few deep breaths, calmed down, and started over. "If it wasn't for what you just saw in the hallway, you would definitely think that I've gone mad. You might even come to that conclusion with the visual evidence that you were handed in the hall. All I can say is that I know so very little; you know nearly as much as I do."

"I don't know anything in regards to this, Harry!" Hermione responded in a petulant tone.

"That's my point, Hermione," replied Harry in the most patient voice that he had ever mustered, "The only things I know are what happened to me. In the hallway, some sort of spirit creature tried to take control of me. It probably is not the first time that the thing has tried it. It has saved my life, on occasion."

"What do you mean by spirit creature? When did it save your life?" Hermione was intrigued; this story had captivated her.

"I said spirit creature because I don't know what it is. It saved me from the Avada Kedavra when I was a child, it saved me from getting hit by a bus once, I think; I'm not really too sure what had happened with the last incident, just that the Dursleys had been afraid to come near me for weeks afterward, and the spirit creature _thing_ persuaded me to jump down there-" He pointed at the spot he had jumped to earlier, "- and saved me from dying."

"In the hallway, when I was looking at the book you showed me, the words 'Deathly Hallows' caught my attention, because of something that had happened to me earlier." Here, Harry held up an emerald on a chain. "This is the second Deathly Hallow. It allows communication between the living and the dead. It is a gift and a curse; ever since I got it, this spirit creature thing has been plaguing me and simply won't leave me alone."

Hermione was now completely enthralled, but realized that they had to get to lunch. "Harry, we have to eat… Remember, we have Charms and Transfiguration before the school day is officially over."

Harry blinked, then grabbed Hermione, picked her up, and jumped down where he had jumped down to before, Hermione was stupefied (not the spell) into silence. Right before they landed, their descent slowed, and Harry landed lightly on his feet. He pulled out his wand, tapped the statue of some forgotten wizard, and suddenly, Harry and Hermione were standing in the center of the Astronomy Tower. They hurried down to lunch.

_At lunch_

Harry's mind was elsewhere, so he didn't notice Ron come up behind him. "Potter!" Ron snarled.

Harry turned around and glared at the ignorant, petulant fool. Weasley was backed by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Potter, I really hate your guts. Playing the good kid while the teacher is looking, masterminding plots to humiliate your betters when the teacher is looking the other way! You are either a masochist, or just a stupid bastard! But either way, I'm going to get my revenge, and when I do, you will wish that I had killed you…" Ron said in what he assumed was a cogent voice.

"Weasley, were you born this stupid, or did you have to work to achieve it?" Harry asked.

Ron was taken aback. "You little dickhole- you will curse my name when I'm through with you!" he yelled, attracting the teachers' attention. Seamus and Dean dragged Weasley off while he was shouting similar profanities.

Harry turned to Hermione, and noticed that she was blushing, and then he realized that her face had simply discolored due to the fact that she was holding back laughter. Lunch passed quickly, and soon, they were heading to Charms.

Once they got there, Hermione and Harry took the seats closest to the front of the class. The diminutive professor greeted the students collectively. "Welcome students! Today, we are going to work on the Levitation Charm wandwork. This is very important, Weasley; if you get it wrong, it could kill you." He added when Weasley scoffed.

Ron didn't reply.

Flitwick pulled out his wand, then walked to a stepladder. There were snickers coming from the back of the classroom, where the Gryffindors were sitting. He climbed on top of it, and then demonstrated the wand movement. Hermione, of course, was the first person to get the motion correct five times in a row, followed by the rest of the Slytherins. The rest of the lass went like this, with the Slytherins working, and the Gryffindors playing around.

Afterward, the Slytherins and Gryffindors went to their next class, Transfiguration, which, of course, they shared. They went in, and saw Professor McGonagall sitting in her seat, calmly. After everyone sat down, she said, "Today, class, we are going to start learning about Transfiguration. We _would_ have started on this yesterday, but…" she trailed off. Everyone knew what went after that. "And now, your class is a day behind. You will have to work very hard just to catch up. You can thank the Gryffindors for the pressure just put on you.

"Today is just going to be a demonstration, but you will have to pay close attention to everything I do. The other first year class had two days of demonstration, you only get one. If you can't pay attention to what's going on, you can't do Transfiguration. Transfiguration is a magic of the imagination, and in order to perform Transfiguration, you have to imagine what the end result is, in perfect detail. One detail imagined wrong can throw off the whole magic."

This startled Hermione. She wasn't used to classes where one detail different can change the whole thing.

McGonagall pulled out her wand, and stated, "The wand acts as a powerful focuser of your imaginational magics. This is why the whole magic rests in getting each and every detail exactly how you want it. You don't imagine each detail separately, but together. If you put emphasis on one detail, such as size, the shape could get skewed-" She pointed her wand at a wooden cube, and it shrunk to half the size, but turned into a hemisphere. "- and vice versa. This kind of magic, once initiated, is carried through to the end. It will drain your power until you are either dead, or the magic is complete. That is why most Transfiguration magics are done step by step, like this-" Here, she pointed her wand at the wooden hemisphere, and it changed into a wooden cube, then doubled in size, then turned acid green in color. "- but even though you are changing just one detail, you _still_ imagine them all."

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Just why is it that Transfiguration requires that you get every detail completely correct in your mind?"

"Transfiguration has no incantations, no spells, no cantrips. This magic requires that you imagine the end result during the spell. All other magics were once like this, but great witches and wizards imbued certain words in combination with runes and motions with the magic that they described to happen. Take the spell, _Stupefy_, for example. This is a more recent spell. Stupefy means to stun. The spell stuns. This one was created by Dumbledore himself in his youth, whilst in a duel for his life with Grindelwald. The only other magics left that require your imagination are silent spells, and Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I won't explain why for them; this is Transfiguration.

"Live Transfiguration is exceedingly difficult, as if you mess up there, you could kill the subject; you might even transform them into a monster. The first werewolf came around because of such an unfortunate mishap. He was trying to turn himself into a wolf, looked up at the moon halfway through, and accidentally confined the spell to the lunar cycle, halfway through. A side effect of the spell was that he became bloodthirsty, and somehow, his curse was also contagious…" McGonagall muttered the last part, her eyes glazed over. She came back to reality and said, "You must be really careful when attempting any kind of Transfiguration."

The class ended, and everyone rushed out towards the Great Hall for dinner. When they were about three-fourths of the way there, Hermione pulled Harry into a deserted side hallway. "Harry, what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"I was going to tell you that the spirit creature _thing_ called itself 'Excrucia.'"

In a different tower of Hogwarts, a certain teacher paused in the middle of cleaning up her classroom. She said,

"_**The end is coming, come all who See**_

_**Darkness is rising, the end of all**_

_**Is coming, this came to me**_

_**Beware of the light, for in it is shadow**_

_**A revered survivor conceals the beast**_

_**Beneath a cloak of his own skin**_

_**Voldemort, of our worries is the least**_

_**A new name will take his place**_

_**And that name is Excrucia…**_

_**The end is coming, come all who See**_

_**Your talents are needed**_

_**Darkness is rising, this came to me…"**_

Sybill Trelawney abruptly fainted, and at the same time, so did a handful of students around the campus.

_**Well, you got 1,759 words… Enjoy!**_


End file.
